Return to Solar Blue
by RomioneAlways51
Summary: When the gang stepped through the doors to the academy in 2005, they always promised to keep in contact no matter what, but all relationships, even the strongest ones, struggle under the test of time, so it's up to the Solar Blue kids of 2005 to make sure they don't forget each other after 4 years have passed. Season 1 cast, multiple ships, T to be safe, please read and review?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey there, guys, so this kinda came to me after I rewatched season 1 of Blue Water High, and I realized how much I missed the characters, and I was reading some fanfiction, and I was inspired to write this one :) Also, it's gonna be from different peoples' perspectives, so I'll put the narrator's name at the start. **

**Disclaimer: Don't own Blue water High**

**Return to Solar Blue**

**PART 1: Goodbye is the hardest thing you ever have to say.**

**Chapter 1**

_**FLY**_

"One,"

"Two,"

"Three,"

And then all seven of us, all of a sudden wide awake after our rude awakening from Bec, linked arms and stepped through the door to the academy, and out onto Blue Water Beach. I think each of us sort of assumed we'd stop after that step, that we'd just break off and head our separate ways, but we didn't. We kept walking, arms linked, all the way down to the harder sand by the water. We all shared a quick look, but didn't stop as we kept walking into the cold water, it felt great to have the water wash over my toes, and I heard Heath chuckle beside me as we kept walking; ankle deep, knee deep-my dress was puffing up around my waist, and I heard Perri shriek as her skimpy dress hem was soaked-but I didn't care; I kept walking, clinging to Heath's strong arm with all I had, until the water was almost shoulder height for the others, and I was almost treading water to keep my head up.

"I think Little Fly," Matt declared, releasing Perri and Anna and turning to face me, wading forwards threateningly "could use a little dunk."

"Oh no, Matt, don't!" Perri cried, "Her make up'll run!"

"Oh, Perri," Heath replied as Matt's arms snaked around my waist "I don't think she cares!"

"Matt!" I yelled as he lifted me above his head, and I looked down at the water swelling below me.

"No goin' back now, Little One!" Edge joked as Matt lifted me higher and higher, and then, before I could take a breath, he let go, and I plunged into the water, my dress weighing me down as I flailed around, trying to get to the surface again. I felt a strong arm under mine, and I was being suddenly yanked roughly to the surface, the cold air filling my lungs and I coughed as I fell back into a normal breathing pattern.

"Easy, Matt," Edge said, his big hand clenched around my forearm-was I really that small? "Don't drown 'er before she gets a chance at the pro circuit!"

"Alright," Heath chipped in, heading over to Edge "we'll drown you then, eh?" he laughed, jumping at Edge, with Matt in hot pursuit.

"Well, if Edge is going under, so are you!" I called, heading over to Anna, who was closest.

"Oh, come on, Fly!" Bec said, "Are we really that uncivilized?"

"Well, what do you suggest?" Perri called across the water.

"Oh, I dunno, maybe a water fight!" Bec dug her hand through the water, sending a jet of water straight at Perri, who shrieked as it hit her square in the face, and was quick to reply, sending water straight at Bec, who sent it to Anna, who splashed the nearest person she could see, with all the salt water in her eyes, who turned out to be Heath.

"Oi!" he called, turning around.

"Sorry, Heath!" Anna apologized "That was meant for-"

"Edge?" Heath interrupted as Anna shook her head furiously.

"No way!" Bec yelled, splashing Heath, and before we knew it, we were all sopping wet, and Simmo's loud bark was cutting across the air.

"Oi! You lot! Come on, inside, now!"

"Oh, come _on_!" Heath groaned as he trudged after Matt up the beach.

"It's the second last day!" Anna whined, wringing out her skirt as she walked.

"Simmo better not have a last minute training session for us," Edge said as we made our way onto the grass out the front and sat down.

"Alright, first of all, let me say that I cannot take you guys anywhere!" Simmo chuckled, gesturing to our dripping formalwear. "Only surfers would go straight into the ocean in dresses and shirts and ties." a small chuckle floated around the group; it was our second last day here, after all. "Second of all, I just want to say how proud I am of all of you, even though not all of you won the wild card, you all deserved it just as much as our winners did." _Uh-oh._ We could all feel it, the goodbye speech; it was coming, but I wasn't sure I was ready for it just yet. Heath must have sensed my nervousness, or maybe it was the way I was biting my lip, but I was grateful when he spoke up,

"Wait, Simmo, you're telling us this now? We've still got another day, we don't leave till tomorrow!"

"Yes, Heath, you do," Simmo said calmly, in complete contrast to the way my heart was fluttering and Heath's voice had been shaking. "but, some of you have got early morning flights, so I thought I'd get my bit out of the way now."

"How early?" Perri asked hesitantly; early for us was 5.00, and I was pretty sure Simmo wouldn't get us flights that early.

"The earliest is 9," Simmo smiled as we all breathed a sigh of relief. "I'm glad you all feel that way, because tomorrow will be just like any other Sunday, you'll be up at 5 for an early surf, and then you have the rest of the day to yourselves-"

"To pack," Anna said solemnly.

"Well, yes," Simmo relented. "Now, Bec, Heath, you're both on cooking duty, so you'd better get changed and then make a start on lunch."

"Lunch?" Edge repeated "what about breakfast?"

"We slept through it, you bozo!" Perri laughed as Matt slapped Edge's chest playfully.

"You and your food, Edgely," it was nice to see that the second-last-day blues hadn't copped anyone yet, except me and Anna, and I took in a deep breath as I followed her out onto the verandah.

"It's hard to believe we'll be actually leaving this place," she sighed when she noticed me standing beside her.

"I know," I replied, I hadn't really thought about it until a few minutes ago, and it hit me like a ton of bricks. "and that we'll be leaving each other,"

"Oh, God, Fly!" Anna suddenly cried "you're right! _Idiotin_!" she cursed under her breath in German, hitting her hand to her forehead.

"What?"

"Joe!" she cried, turning to face me "I'm going back to Germany, for who knows how long, how am I gonna keep up a relationship with him?" something in Anna's words triggered a part of me, somewhere in my gut, that knew I had the same problem, we all did; we were all heading off to different corners of the country, and Anna was going overseas. It was going to be a struggle to keep up our friendships, let alone a relationship. As much as it hurt to admit it, and it hurt like hell, I had to say goodbye.

Anna seemed to have read my thoughts, because she put her hand on my arm for a moment before walking away.

"Where are you going?" I called.

"To talk to Joe," she replied, wiping her eyes as she turned away from me and walked down the road.

"Hey there," I turned around to see Heath leaning against the door frame behind me, his dopey smirk on his face.

"Hey," I tried to keep my voice casual "I thought you were on kitchen duty."

"I traded with Perri," he replied, shrugging "she and Bec had something they needed to discuss, secret women's business," he stage whispered, his hand cupped beside his mouth, and I couldn't help but giggle, trying to ignore the ache in my heart. "I suppose that's what you and Anna were up to out here, too?" he guessed.

"Kinda," I took a deep breath, this was it; as much as it killed me to do so, I had to tell him "look, Heath, I have to tell you something." the smirk dropped slightly, but it was still there as he nodded his head, his eyes totally focused on what I was about to tell him, trouble was, I had no clue what I was going to say.

"Ok," he smiled, moving to lean on the railing beside me, looking out at the beach as I turned around and did the same "lay it on me,"

"Right," I took another breath and this time, I spoke "Heath," I hesitated, trying to pick the right words "we all knew that only two of us could win a spot on the pro circuit, and we always knew what we would do if we won, but we never really thought about what would happen if we didn't win, sort of a plan B, like Bec was talking about-" I was rambling, and I knew it, so I was glad when Heath cut me off.

"Well, you won the pro circuit, and I've got my photography," Heath explained "so we're good,"

"No, we're not, Heath," I insisted; he was being too happy about this, and as much as I hated to do it, I had to bring him back to earth. "We're," I gestured to us both "not good. I mean, I'm gonna be training for the pro circuit on the other side of the world, and who knows where you're photography's gonna take you!" I could feel my voice shaking and rising in pitch, but I couldn't help it.

"Are you breaking up with me?" Heath asked, his voice was calm, but it killed me to see the hurt in his eyes as he spoke.

"I'm sorry, Heath," I could feel tears welling up in my eyes, but I ignored them."But it's for the best," Heath's expression was deadpan for a moment, before the smirk returned to his face,

"Just don't hook up with Edge or any hot surfer guys while you're there, OK?" I couldn't help but smile as Heath chuckled and pulled me into a hug; we may not be a couple anymore, but we were still best friends.

"Oi, you two!" Perri called from the kitchen "Lunch is ready!" Lunch was much more quiet than usual, and I couldn't tell whether it was because of the sadness or in the air or the awkwardness. I watched Heath messing about with a piece of lettuce opposite me, and a received a concerned look from Perri and Bec, who were either side of me, but I shook my head.

"Do you remember," Anna said tentatively "when Edge went on that crazy diet?" Bec chuckled,

"Yeah! The kitchen smelled like rotten seaweed for a week!"

"Well," Edge searched for a retort "what-what about when you painted my face on that surfboard!"

"Yeah, Bec," Heath agreed, suddenly perking up at the chance to make fun of someone "I didn't know you did portraits!"

"It wasn't Edge!" Bec protested, all the fire from that day returning to her.

"Could've fooled me," Matt smirked as Perri giggled.

"We'll you're not exactly innocent, Matthew," Bec replied, and Matt looked mock affronted.

"I never did anything as stupid as you guys did!" he scoffed.

"What about when you stacked the bike?" Heath smirked as Edge went solemnly back to his lunch, no doubt remembering how he had left Matt to his own devices in order to win the triathlon.

"That one wasn't my fault," Matt said, swallowing the last bite of his sandwich. "I skidded."

"Yeah, and why?" Bec asked in her 'mother hen' voice "Because you were going too fast, because you and Heath were so wrapped up in beating Edge!"

"Alright, Bec," Heath said, his cheeky smirk in full bloom on his face "we were stupid, but that was a year ago, we've changed, we're mature now," he puffed out his chest for good measure, and even Bec let out a small laugh.

"Well," Heath said, once the laughter had died down "I say, we go get changed into proper bathers, we head down to Blue Water, and we have a surf!" there was an excited chatter of agreement, a scraping of plates and chairs, and a thundering of footsteps as we all headed upstairs, for what would be close to the last time.

**A/N: So, guys, I hope you like this chapter, because I do :) also, Anna's curse word "idiotin" means idiot girl in German. **

**Please review, I'd love to know what you guys think if my first BWH story :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: OMG! My first review! :D thanks, I'm glad you like it! **

**Chapter 2:**

A few hours later, we were all down at the beach, our surfboards laying on the sand from where we had dumped them after our surf. Anna and I were sitting on the soft, white sand furthest from the water, Edge and Bec were standing a little while away, holding hands and talking; from the look on Edge's face, I guess that Bec had realized the same thing I did about long distance relationships. As had Matt, I realized, as I looked to the other side, where he was standing, holding Perri in a right embrace as she cried into his shoulder.

"Hey," Anna asked me "where's Heath?" I looked up and realized she was right, Heath was nowhere to be seen.

"So, Fly Watson," came a voice, and I looked around and jumped to see a camera pointing straight in my face. "any thoughts on the last day at Solar Blue?"

"Seriously, Heath?" I half chuckled; only Heath would be running around with a video camera in such high spirits on the last day.

"Ok, so that's a 'Seriously Heath?' from Fly, anything from you Anna Peterson?"

"Heath!" Anna cried, putting her hand over the lens.

"Alright, alright!" he relented "I've gotta get some shots of the others, anyway," he looked over "what do you think they're doing over there?"

"I dunno," Anna replied, but I could tell she did.

"But they look like they need some privacy at the minute," I told Heath, ad he turned off his camera grudgingly.

We spent who knows how long at the beach, and before we knew it, it was getting harder and harder to make out blurred figures against the sky, and we all traipsed back into the house to get started on dinner. Matt and I silently set the table, while Bec and Heath boiled pasta and defrosted meat sauce. Anna grated cheese as Perri poured lemonade for us all, a special last night treat, and Edge set out the bread and butter. Heath served up and we all sat quietly around the table, eating. Perri sighed,

"I can't believe this is our last meal together," she said softly, poking at her spaghetti with her fork.

"Come on, Perri," Heath said, his attempt at a cheerful tone unsuccessful. "We've still got breakfast,"

"Yeah, but you know what that's like; a banana or a quick piece of toast before we go out for a surf." Bec pointed out, sighing.

"Heath's right though, we just have to make breakfast count," I said, receiving a smile from the man himself, and a sigh from Perri.

"Well, guys, I think I'm gonna go to bed," she said, getting up and pushing in her chair.

"You haven't eaten anything," Matt protested, but Perri shook her head and left the room. The rest of us ate in almost silence, cleaning up our half empty plates and muttering 'good night' and heading up stairs.

"This is the last time we're gonna be in this room together, Fly," Anna said gloomily, turning off her beside lamp as I pulled up my covers.

"Well, aren't you the bearer of bad news?" I smiled, rolling over.

"Fly?" Anna asked after a good ten minutes of silence "Are you awake?"

"Can't sleep?" I whispered back, turning over to face her bed.

"No,"

"Wanna go to Bec and Perri's room?" I suggested; there was no way I was getting any sleep tonight,

"Yes, please," she whispered, and I got up, grabbing my jacket off the end of my bed, and Anna and I padded down the hall, careful not to wake the boys – although I guessed that they wouldn't be asleep, either— and down to Bec and Perri's room, careful to shut the door gently behind us.

"Perri?" I asked; it was totally dark and silent, for all I knew they could have both been asleep "Bec?"

"Yeah?" came Bec's reply.

"Are you guys asleep?" Anna asked.

"No way," Perri sighed, turning on her bedside lamp and sitting up in her bed, crossing her legs under her.

"Us either," I said "it's impossible."

"We listened next door," Bec said in a small voice, which was unusual for her "the guys are awake, too," she sniffled, and Perri made her way over to Bec's bed and wrapped her arms around her shoulders, letting out a sniffle of her own.

"What did you say to Heath before lunch?" Perri said turning her watery brown eyes towards me, and I felt like someone had dropped a rock down my throat and straight into my stomach.

"We broke up," I whispered reluctantly.

"So did we," Bec admitted, sighing "Perri and I discussed it, and we figured it was best,"

"How did he take it?" Anna asked gently, reaching across from her position opposite them on the bed and putting a hand on Bec's knee as she spoke.

"He cried," Bec said simply, and I swear I could've heard my heart break; Edge and Bec were the closest couple out of all of us, he adored her, and I couldn't imagine how much it would have hurt him to lose her.

"Matt broke up with me, too," Perri said, almost in a whisper and I put my hand on her knee in turn. "He was right, too." she continued, ignoring my gesture, which I was fine with, she needed to talk. "I would've done it, if was braver."

"Oh, Perri, " Anna sighed "I'm—" the door opened, and we all froze, turning slowly as one to see Jilly standing in the doorway, a sympathetic smile on her face.

"Try not to be too loud," she whispered.

"Will you tell Deb and Simmo?" Bec asked in a shaky voice.

"No," Jilly replied, her smile wavering "I think tonight is an exception. Good night girls, don't stay up too late,"

"Night, Jilly," we all whispered before she shut the door gently, and we all relaxed.

"Joe told me you two broke up, too," Bec said to Anna, her voice shaking from her tears, but it had its edge back.

"Yeah," Anna said, almost pleading with Bec "I tried to be gentle, Bec, really, I did! But I just couldn't handle being away from him till we graduated! And—"

"Anna," Bec said gently "I don't blame you, I know what it's like, with Edge on the pro circuit, I—" her voice trailed off, and I reached over and put my arms around her shoulders, pushing her hair out of her eyes gently.

**A/N: Is this one shorter than the last? Sorry about that :) please review! **


End file.
